Immigration Application Form
by Happy2pester
Summary: A standardized form for any and all dwarves wishing to immigrate to your fortress


Application Reference Number:

IMMIGRATION APPLICATION FORM

_Application for permenant residence at the fortress:_

_Form Part 1: Information_

_Please fill all fields_

Basic Information

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Are you of age (circle one): Yes No

Marital Status

Please circle one: Single In a relationship Married Divorced

Partner's Name (If applicable)

Partner's Application Reference Number (If applicable):

Dependants

Dependants (Circle one): Yes No

Number of Dependants:

Please fill in details of dependants below:

Name

Age

Application Reference Number

Profession

Professional Title:

Skills (please enter all skills and levels of training in list below

Skill

Level

Skill

Level

_I Hearby certify that the information above is accurate to the best of my knowledge:_

_X _

_Form Part 2: Disclaimers_

_The following disclaimers must be signed in the presence of the Fortress Immigration Officer, and countersigned by said Officer_

Medical Information

I hereby certify that I have no known allergies and no pre-existing medical conditions. I formally give consent for a medical professional to treat me as necessary for any and all conditions that might happen, including but not limited to: Broken bones, infections, laceration.

I also give consent for my person to be used in medical experimentation/training purposes as deemed necessary by the fortress's administrator, and the fortress Chief Medical Dwarf

Sign here:

X

Countersign here:

X

Military Service

I hereby certify that I am aware and am willing to be called up for military service from the moment of my arrival to the moment of my death. I certify that I am able and eligible for military service. I am aware that the standard term of service is for life, and that a training schedule of any period of time through the year is possible.

I am aware that I may die in the course of military service and absolve the fortress, its administrators, nobles and residents of any responsibility for my death, and agree that no litigation may be taken against them by my family or descendants.

Sign Here:

X

Countersign here:

X

Criminal Law

I hereby consent to follow common dwarven law, and to follow any mandates set by fortress nobles or administrators, and am aware that I may be imprisoned as a result of breaking these laws.

I am aware that should a noble decree that it is a suitable punishment for any transgressions, that corporal punishment is permitted within dwarven law.

Sign Here:

X

Countersign here:

X

Isolation Act

I hereby give consent, that should I gain a mental affliction whilst I reside at this fortress, that I may be locked up without food or water, for the safety of others around me. I hereby absolve the fortress, it's administrators, nobles and residents, for any action taken against me during this time, and agree that no litigation can be brought against the parties mentioned by myself or my kin.

Sign Here:

X

Countersign Here:

X

Pet Act

I am aware that whilst pets are permitted at this fortress, that I am totally responsible for their wellbeing and upkeep. If my pets should reproduce, then I am aware that the kitchens can and will appropriate the offspring, and that I hold no claim of ownership over the offspring should the kitchens choose to exert their claim.

Sign here:

X

Countersign here:

X

Sustenance Act

I am aware that whilst I am in the employ of the fortress, I will be provided with basic amenities, being a place to live, and to store my personal possessions. I will be provided with sufficient food and drink to maintain a good quality of life.

I am aware that no special accommodations for personal taste will be made. If favoured food supplies are available to the fortress, then they will be available to me.

Sign Here:

X

Countersign Here:

X

Labour Act

I am prepared to work for the betterment of the fortress, and receive no reward, excepting basic amenities as detailed in the Sustenance Act above.

I am aware that if fortress administrators have no use for my current skill-set then I will be required to do heavy lifting throughout the fortress and may be required to learn a new trade at the discretion and choice of fortress administrators.

Sign Here:

X

Countersign Here:

X

Nobility Bonus Act

I am aware that should I assume a position of importance in the fortress, and begin to make demands that either inconvenience Dwarven industry or put skilled craftsdwarves at risk, I may be called into service to pull a selection of levers whose activation may or may not result in submersion in deadly deadly magma kittens.

Sign Here:

X

Countersign Here:

X

_I hereby certify that all above information is correct, and that I have read and understood all the above information. I am under no duress to sign this form and I am willing to move to the fortress as required._

Print Name:

Sign here:

X

Fortress Immigration Officer

Print Name:

Sign here:

X


End file.
